


Prohibido mirar

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, NSFW Art, Original Character(s), Other, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Relationships: Original Female Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Prohibido mirar

El sonido de la sirena resuena en mis oídos. Mis ojos, tapados por una venda, sienten una luz roja que viene y va una y otra vez, justo como tu respiración. De todas las personas del mundo, tenían que esposarme justo a ti.

Tiras de mi mano hacia ti y me muevo a oscuras, siguiéndote. Cuando noto que te paras, busco con la mano la pared y me doy cuenta de que está demasiado cerca. Antes de que me dé tiempo a reaccionar, noto tu mano en mi pelo y, de un tirón, arrancas la venda que me cubre los ojos.

— Ya se han ido — dices seria antes de girarte y observar la habitación en busca de veté tu a saber el qué.

Tardo unos minutos en ubicarme, no demasiados, pero si los suficientes como para que comiencen los nervios. Como suponía, la habitación es pequeña, tan pequeña que, aunque nuestras manos no estuviesen atadas, sería muy difícil que no nos rozásemos. Intento no pensar en la cercanía de tu cuerpo y vuelvo a centrarme en lo que nos rodea. La habitación es rectangular y estrecha. Al fondo; una cama y una mesa de escritorio individual y en la pared, en frente nuestro, un armario de metal alto y delgado de doble puerta. El suelo y las paredes están cubiertas de baldosas sobre las cuales han grabado palabras sin ningún sentido ni correlación entre ellas. Nada tiene sentido y, sin embargo, debe tenerlo.

— Mira en el armario — Ordenas mientras te giras para investigar el escritorio.

Tu voz es firme y eso hace que mi estomago se encoja, pero me esfuerzo en deshacerme de esa sensación y obedecer. Intento aislarme de tu presencia, de tu espalda rozando la mía, de tu forma de moverte, pero es muy difícil si tenemos en cuenta que cada uno de tus movimientos tira de mi mano hacia ti y hace que nuestros dedos se rocen constantemente. Necesito encontrar esa maldita llave y salir de aquí antes de que acabe haciendo una estupidez que me deje en ridículo, joder.

Frustrada, hago un mohín sin darme cuenta de que me estas mirando y tus labios se curvan en una especie de sonrisa. Intento averiguar lo que te hace gracia, pero desde luego no consigo encontrarle la gracia a esto.

— No te pongas nerviosa, eso no va a ayudarnos — Me molesta la tranquilidad que demuestras. Me molesta tu forma de controlar la situación, como si en todo momento supieses lo que va a pasar —. ¿Has buscado en la parte superior del armario?

No me das tiempo a contestar. Te levantas y te acercas tanto a mí que quedo atrapada entre tu cuerpo y el armario. Levantas la mano y, al hacerlo, arrastras la mía dejándome prácticamente inmovilizada. Tu respiración se mezcla con la mía y, sencillamente, no puedo dejar de mirar tus labios. Te pones de puntillas para llegar hasta el fondo y tu cadera choca con la mía. Tus labios prácticamente rozan mi nariz y creo que no voy a soportarlo. Para, por favor, para. Para o bésame.

De pronto te paras. Tu mano queda junto la mía y, en vez de ignorarla, la rozas despacio dejando que tus dedos y los míos se entrelacen. Desciendes de nuevo a mi altura y tus labios casi pueden rozar los míos. Tu mirada baja hasta mis ojos y sigue bajando, al posarse en mi boca, me muerdo los labios inconscientemente y, con la mano libre me toco el pelo. Tu sonrisa se tuerce casi con ironía y susurras en mi oído:

— Si no tuvieses pareja, si yo no la tuviese. — Trago saliva —Si te diese igual tenerla y yo supiese que tus labios están sellados, a ser posible, con los míos. — Tu voz es tan baja y tan profunda que solo con tus palabras siento mis piernas temblar — Si tu sentido de la ética estuviese tan distorsionado con el mío y fueses capaz de derribar los límites que el mundo nos ha impuesto, ahora mismo no estaríamos así.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremece. Sé que, objetivamente, lo más inteligente es olvidar esto, olvidar tus palabras. Dejar que te separes y continuar buscando la manera de salir de aquí. Sé que debería olvidar las palabras que se agolpan en mis labios y luchan por salir. Pero no puedo.

— Así, ¿c-cómo?

Y en el mismo momento que pronuncio esas palabras, entiendo que no hay vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera respondes, ni siquiera esperas a que yo misma me responda. Pasas tu mano tras mi espalda, arrastrando la mía contigo y agarras mi cuello. Con más fuerza y elegancia de la que te creía capaz, nos giras hasta quedar mi espalda apoyada contra la pared y tenerme totalmente inmovilizada. Nunca me había fijado y no sé si es que has vuelto a ponerte de puntillas, pero soy ligeramente más bajita que tú y tu forma de mirarme desde arriba, lo hace evidente. Me observas un segundo, un minuto, no lo sé. La electricidad se condensa a nuestro alrededor. Aprietas más mi cuello y me doy cuenta de que en todas esas ocasiones en las que yo parloteaba sin sentido, escuchabas más de la cuenta porque sabes perfectamente como hacer que pierda la cabeza. Me besas con fuerza. Tus labios no preguntan ni sugieren, tus labios imponen y yo obedezco como la buena chica que soy.

Eres tan exigente como suponía y rápidamente consigues que me olvide de esa maldita sirena cuyo sonido no deja de golpearnos. No se cuanto tiempo llevamos besándonos, cuando tus labios empiezan a bajar hacia mi cuello, sustituyendo tus dedos por besos y mordiscos que, para mi desgracia, no llegan a dejar marca. Recorres mi silueta apretando mi cintura como si me reclamases para ti antes de seguir bajando y desabrochar mis pantalones. Suspiro al notar como tus manos se cuelan bajo mi ropa y acarician la goma de mis bragas justo antes de que tires de nuestras manos hacia abajo obligándome a mirar hacia arriba. Jadeo y te miro. Estas observándome atentamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, de mis respiraciones y, mi gesto debe ser bastante evidente porque sonríes y me acaricias sobre la ropa interior. Intento apartar la mirada, intimidada, pero vuelves a tirar de mi para que te mire. Mis labios entreabiertos ruegan por los tuyos en silencio, pero no me das ese gusto.

Puedo notar como tanteas mi humedad, a punto de echar a un lado mi ropa interior, cuando vuelves a mi cadera para empujarme contra la mesa y obligarme a sentarme en ella a base de besos. Te sitúas entre mis piernas, apoyando nuestras manos en la mesa y, mientras me besas, ahora si que decides romper la barrera que separa nuestras pieles. Pero no es justo, no es para nada justo. Yo también quiero tocarte, yo también quiero ver como esa sonrisa de satisfacción se torna en otra cosa, como, por una maldita vez, pierdes el control.

Así que aprovecho que tus manos están ocupadas en mi para, con toda la destreza de la que soy capaz en esta situación, desabrochar tus pantalones. No soy tan elegante como tú, desde luego, pero puedo asegurar que voy a ser, como mínimo, igual de complaciente.

Sonríes en mis labios y por un momento me temo que no me dejes continuar, pero separas ligeramente nuestras caderas para facilitar mi labor. Miro hacía arriba un segundo. Esa cámara. Esa maldita cámara que me impide arrodillarme ante ti. Esa maldita cámara que te impide desnudarme, que nos empuja a la discreción. Y yo solo quiero gemir en tu oído y arrodillarme ante ti. Solo quiero recorrerte con mi lengua. Solo quiero que tus piernas tiemblen y que grites mi nombre. Pero tengo que conformarme con intentar mantener la cordura mientras te acaricio y noto como tus besos se vuelven más intensos y juraría que algo más torpes.

Pero mis dedos empiezan a dudar ante tu forma de acariciarme. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece y tengo que ahogar mis gemidos en tus labios porque ni siquiera sé si nos escuchan y, te puedo asegurar, que mi placer ahora mismo acallaría el sonido de las sirenas. Es entonces, cuando notas como todo mi cuerpo tiembla a punto de explotar, y paras. Te separas de mi y me miras con una sonrisa casi diabólica en los labios. Me quedo mirándote, parada, sin entender absolutamente nada. Y te ríes. Y, sinceramente, no puedo entender lo gracioso de la situación.

Tuerzo el gesto, a punto de preguntarte qué te he hecho, por qué me odias así, pero no me da tiempo. En el momento que abro los labios para hablar, te lanzas de nuevo contra mi boca y tus besos se vuelven más salvajes, más profundos. Vuelves a mi entrepierna y me torturas de la forma más dulce que se te ocurre. Quiero seguir acariciándote, pero me noto torpe, sobrepasada por tu forma de tocarme. Y en apenas unos minutos vuelvo a estar en el mismo dilema que antes. Gritar o callarme. Gemir en tus labios o intentar llamar lo menos posible la atención. Quiero dejarme llevar, explotar en tus dedos, pero vuelves a hacerlo. Vuelves a parar. Apenas unos segundos, si, pero lo suficiente como para que quiera gritar de frustración.

Pero cuando vuelves… cuando vuelves es peor. Y lo siento, pero no puedo seguirte el ritmo. No puedo centrarme en tu cuerpo cuando no soy capaz de controlar el mío. Me besas con fuerza, bebiéndote mis gemidos y debe parecerte que ya he sufrido suficiente, porque te apiadas de mi y esta vez no te detienes. Un grito se escapa de mis labios y, sin dejar de besarme, susurras que me calle, que no deben oírnos.

Te separas de mi unos centímetros, lo que nos permiten nuestras cadenas, para dejarme respirar. Me apoyo en la mesa y te miro con los labios hinchados y doloridos, pero necesitados de más.

— Deberíamos seguir buscando — Sugieres con orgullo.

Niego sin ser capaz de articular palabra. De eso nada. Tus pantalones siguen desabrochados y esto, todavía, no se ha acabado. Muevo la muñeca para obligarte a volver a mí, a mis brazos. Acaricio tu cintura mientras vuelvo a besarte, con rabia, con ganas. Quiero devorarte, joder. Pero, de momento, me conformo con volver a saltarme tu ropa interior y acariciarte. Esta vez eres tu quien gime en mis labios, quien tiene problemas para respirar, quien empieza a perder el control. Me da igual que nuestras manos estén esposadas y que, al tocarte, arrastre tu mano conmigo, pero necesito recorrer tu cuerpo, tu piel, aún cubierta de ropa, me resulta irresistible.

Podría hacer contigo lo que tú has hecho conmigo, pero no soy capaz y, en realidad, no es por ti, es por puro egoísmo. Porque me muero por tus gemidos, por tu placer. Porque ahora mismo saltaría a los leones si eso te complaciese. Y por eso, cuando noto como te derrites, te beso con fuerza bebiéndome tus gritos.

Apoyas tu frente en la mía y me miras con una sonrisa que me pertenece y el pecho se me llena de orgullo. Te separas para recomponerte la ropa y aprovecho para hacer lo mismo, aunque antes de que acabe de abrocharme, una voz invade nuestro espacio, aturdiéndonos.

— El tiempo ha acabado — Repite una y otra vez —. Salgan por la puerta hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

Sin poder separarnos, abres la puerta y salimos. Recoloco mi pelo intentando ocultar todo lo que ha ocurrido, aunque mis labios, rojos e hinchados por tus besos, nos delatan. Cuando salimos, todos nos esperan. Miran nuestras manos esposadas y se sorprenden.

— ¿No habéis conseguido salir? — Exclaman — ¿Ni siquiera habéis conseguido soltar las esposas? Pero ¿qué demonios habéis hecho durante una hora y media?

Te miro sin saber que responder, pero tu ni te inmutas.

— Enrollarnos

Mis ojos se abren, delatores, pero nadie se da cuenta. Todos se ríen ante tu ocurrencia y cambian de tema. El encargado nos libera y empieza a explicarnos las soluciones a los diferentes enigmas, pero mi mente esta muy lejos en realidad.

— …La llave estaba debajo del escritorio, como casi todos habéis averiguado. A continuación, necesitasteis descifrar la clave escrita en la misma para …

Dejo de escuchar. ¿Ha dicho debajo de la mesa? Tu miraste debajo de la mesa y no la viste, ¿verdad? Te miro sin decir nada y me guiñas un ojo. Quizás, no fue casualidad que me esposasen a ti.


End file.
